


The Baby Equation

by Kate_Winchester



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Baby Stefan, Daddy Damon, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Just mostly implied, M/M, Mommy Elena, Non-Sexual Age Play, Some smut but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Winchester/pseuds/Kate_Winchester
Summary: Damon finds himself caring for his little brother after a tragedy in the small town of Mystic Falls.Will Stefan ever be grown again?Or will he remain an infant under his brothers care forever?





	The Baby Equation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what a vampires bathroom habits are.I dont know if they pee or what but in this fic it's possible.If you dont like anything to do with reading about anything a baby does then please turn back because sometimes things can get explicit and or very gross.Damon will be handling things with Stefan the way you would an infant so ya know....Just read below if you are curious lol

As usual Damon woke up hungry and very grumpy.More so now because Rick had just been murdered the night before and Stefan was attacked with him.Even if he didn't want to admit it Damon is still very protective of the young and still fragile vampire in the room next door.

Before to long Damon gets up and walks to the bathroom stopping at Stefan's door to see if he's awake only to hear crying from the other side of the oak door."Stef can i come in?"Damon ask softly as he tries the handle that is surprisingly unlocked.

After a moment of not hearing anything Damon walks in finding Stefan curled up in his sheets shaking and sobbing looking broken and almost like a scared child."Hey Stef what's wrong?"Damon ask softly sitting next to Stefan who still lays there sobbing."Was it a bad dream about last night?"

Stefan still stays quiet but latches onto Damon's waist shaking from fear."I-I could have stopped them Damon.Rick would still be alive if i wasn't scared"He says sobbing harder and finally breaking down fully as Damon rubs his back.

"It's not your fault Stefan it's okay.It was just meant for him to go at that time.I know you love him and i wish i could bring him back to you in some way...but we just have to get used to the fact he's not here anymore.I promise it will get better with time.Just like it did with Katherine"Damon says scooping his little brother up knowing what's coming next.

"Let's just go make breakfast and everything will feel a little better brother.Do you want strawberries and Oatmeal like last time?"Damon ask and walks downstairs already knowing Stefan had regressed to between ten and five years of age.

A small nod answers his question as he sets Stefan on the counter and picks up his phone dialing Elena."Lena I need your help.Stefan isn't taking this whole Rick thing well and he's a kid now but he's getting younger as time goes on.I need everything for kids from Infancy to six years old"He says completely skipping hello or good morning.

"I stocked up from last time i'm on m way"She says but Damon keeps her on the phone."He's sucking his thumb now"Damon says and picks Stefan up going to put him on the couch so he doesn't fall off the counter.

"How many diapers should i bring?"She ask packing everything in bags ad even packing clothes for herself just in case."Bring two packs for now.We can always get more"He says and makes Stefan comfortable before seeing just how ld he thinks he is.  
"He's two Elena...Don't rush but i need those things quick.I have a few diapers here but he still hasn't used the bathroom this morning so i'm gonna be down to one"Damon says and runs upstairs to find the right supplies only to hear Stefan start crying from him being out of sight.

"I'll be right down Stef Daddy's coming"Damon says slipping into the old role of caretaker for his brother."Lena i think you're gonna have to play mommy again.I need help and I will even pay you for your time.I just really really need help"

"Don't worry Damon i'll help you i promise.Just calm down I'm on my way and i'll be there in like ten minutes just go take care of Stefan and we will be in this together"She says putting everything in the car before telling Damon bye and hanging up the phone.

Damon puts his phone away and goes back down to Stefan who is curled up under a blanket still crying in his vulnerable state.  
"Hey Stef you doing okay buddy?"Damon ask softly as he pulls the blanket away gently.

Silence greets Damon and he sighs softly."Okay lets go get you changed little one.Elena is coming over and she is bringing some more stuff for you"He says in hopes that Stefan would understand him.

Stefan lays in Damon's arms looking blank and lost.He knows whats going on and tries to answer his older brother but a that comes out is a little whimper.  
"It's okay Stefan you don't have to answer just take care of what you need to right now"Damon says with a soft smile as he lays Stefan down on the guest bed.

After a quick change into a diaper and onsie Damon gives Stefan a pacier and picks him up again.As they go downstairs Elena walks in the front door lugging bags of stuff which Damon grabs for her. Damon lays Stefan down on the couch and hugs Elena."Thank you so much for helping me again"He whispers."It's no problem Damon any time"She murmers and kisses his cheek gently."Now how about we go make Stefan a bottle then eat breakfast?" Damon nods at the idea and smiles slightly as he grabs an adult sized bottle and formula from Elena's bags."What has Jeremy thought since he found this stuff?"Damon ask snickering slightly. "Do you really want me to answer that?"She ask him giggling slightly."I caught him with a pacifer from the new pack two nights ago and it was actually kind of adorable" "Aww now i kinda want to see that it sounds strangely cute"He replies measuring the right amount of formula."I also wanted to ask you one other thing...Are you okay with me calling you mommy in front of Stefan?I know you call me Daddy in these situations but i want to know that it's okay if I do almost the same thing with you" "Yeah I don't mind,You call me that when you're being my little so why not now?"She ask making Damon turn bright red as turns around."You...You weren't supposed to mention that"He almost whispers embarrassed."Really Damon?No one's here and it's not like Stefan is going to remember any of this"She says sighing softly. "Right but i still don't like it"He says still blushing darkly..... (To Be Continued)


End file.
